the_universal_experimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent Zero
Pre Universal Experiment History Jack Smithers is credited as the world's oldest secret agent. His exact age is unknown, but he is known to have been active during World War I. Jack Smithers was associated with Herbert Isaac's project which discovered Freestate Technology, and used in to create Tommy, first of the British Sleepers, during "the darkest hour of World War I." Smithers was the only one who knew of Tommy's existence to survive the war. During World War II, Smithers was involved in the liberation of Paris, which involved teaming up with Captain America against the Red Skull. Smithers and Cap celebrated victory by drinking the Red Skull's own pastis. Smithers was also sometimes associated with Captain Kerosene and the two became very close friends. Kerosene learned that Smithers possessed a secret so awful that he could only pass it on to one other person, and only on his deathbed. In the modern era, the elderly Smithers seemed to be on death's door. Kerosene thought he might be the recipient of Smithers' secret, but Smithers instead vanished. Uncovering some vague information on the Sleepers and/or Freestate Technology, Mys-Tech correctly surmised from its origins that Smithers might know more about it. They kidnapped him in order to learn his secrets. Smithers was physically and psychology tortured by Dr. Oonagh Mullarkey, who also made numerous attempts to deceive him. However, Smithers continued to see through her deceits. Frustrated, Mullarkey performed a techno-magical ritual to expel any inner goodness, so that she would be willing to be more ruthless against Smithers--this resulted in the creation of Plasmer. Ultimately, she used mind-altering drugs at life-threatening doses, and succeeded in learning how to activate the Sleepers. As she activated Tommy, Smithers was rescued by Plasmer. Smithers attempted to warn the heroes fighting Tommy, that there were two more Sleepers. However, the Ambassador, an agent of DUCK, "Diplomatically Bagged" Smithers, trapping him inside a sack which drained his consciousness, in order to prevent the spread of information on the Sleepers. However, Smithers was soon freed by Plasmer, and he revealed his information to them. Smithers was pleased that after Tommy's defeat, its destructive programming was wiped out, and it joined forces with the heroes against the other Sleepers. He was reunited with Captain America, and he told the whole story of Isaacs, Freestate Technology, and the Sleepers, allowing the heroes to locate the third Sleeper--Aftermath. Smithers was somehow rejuvenated by Mullarkey's various treatments, and he regained his youthful vim and vigor. Suiting up in an armored battlesuit and sporting an energy rifle, he and Captain Kerosene peppered Aftermath. He and Kerosene had to be saved from Aftermath's destructive power by Doorman (the mind of Isaacs living on in holographic form). After Doorman, Plasmer, and the Silver Surfer destroyed Aftermath, Smithers welcomed Tommy in joining himself, Kerosene in the others: "There'll be plenty of battles to fight for the old country!" Powers and Abilities Jack Smithers is a master of espionage, with nearly a century's worth of experience. He is also likely skilled in various forms of armed and unarmed combat. Recently, his aged body was revitalized, giving him the strength and vitality of a much younger man. He has likely possessed numerous weapons of the years, but most recently, he wore an armored battlesuit which allowed him to fly, and he used an energy rifle he was also one of the recipients of the anti aging effect and was de-aged to a man in his 30's. coupled with ehat he had gained via the revitalization his physical stats were pushed above peak human.